Darkstalker (Legends)
Three dragons. One actually avoidable and predictable destiny, according to Clearsight. This is the beginning . . . of the end of the Lost City of Night. '' ''In the SeaWing kingdom, Prince Fathom's entire family is about to get massacred my his animus grandfather shortly after he himself discovers his own powers. Soon, he will be the one to turn on his new family. In the mind of Clearsight, a NightWing dragoness, she knows that the story has a happy ending because eventually she escapes and flies away to Pantala, never giving Pyrrhia a thought again. And under three full moons and the murderous eyes of his eloped parents, a silly one called Foeslayer and a cold dank one called Arctic, Darkstalker hatches, speaking and developing spells at birth. Long before the SandWing war, lifetimes before the Dragonet Prophecy . . . darkness is born. PROLOGUE: We see Arctic being rude to his future wife because he's a prick, but then he spends five seconds with a NightWing and decides that she is much more easy to yell at than Snowflake so they decide to elope. Also, we learn that he killed a bunch of guys escaping and then enchanted a thing for his new hot girlfriend. Wow, great job managing your soul, buddy. I'm sure you'll never go insane. PART ONE CHAPTER ONE: We open with Fathom (Prince) on some random beach, and he and his friend Indigo are getting punched by the tribe animus, Albatross. But then Fathom finds out that he is an animus by smashing a coconut into Albatross and nearly killing him. Then Fathom sees Albatross kill a guy. SEAGULLS, STOP IT NOW! SEAGULLS, STOP IT NOW! CHAPTER TWO: We get Darkstalker's first memory, revealing that Fathom is three years older than him and so technically considered an adult when he meets the dragonet Darkstalker. anyways Darkstalker ignores his sister, almost kills his dad, and reads minds at five seconds old. CHAPTER THREE: Fathom is summoned by Albatross and is specifically said to go alone. . . . wow, that's NOT suspicious AT ALL. Indigo, being clever, follows him. The two animi grow a rock and Albatross yells at Fathom for ten minutes about his seemingly tragic backstory. Then, Fathom makes a fake pet for his new girlfriend, Indigo, because he secretly wants to date a wooden octopus instead. CHAPTER FOUR: Clearsight is in the library, making stuff from her predictions, when her dad runs in, grabs her, shakes her, and yells at her about school for ten minutes before leaving. CHAPTER FIVE: Darkstalker is flying to his home and almost kills both his neighbors. He smacks a hawk in his dad's face after it is revealed that Arctic was secretly talking to his mom and had agreed to kill his sister, Whiteout, who is revealed to be SUPER WEIRD. CHAPTER SIX: Fathom and Indigo put on ridiculous necklaces and head to a party. There, there are two SkyWings for no reason. Albatross shows up and publicly kills his sister. The Queen, by the way. His sister the Queen! Dead. CHAPTER SEVEN: Clearsight avoids Darkstalker and tricks the principal. She goes to a seer class and everyone screams at her for being three. CHAPTER EIGHT: Fathom tries to reason with Albatross, who has just killed the Queen, both SkyWings, both of Fathom's parents, King Humpback, Princes Scallop and Eel, heir to the throne Princess Splash, and an unnamed musician. Eventually, he kills Albatross and then lies and said Indigo did it, getting her into a world of trouble. CHAPTER NINE: Clearsight makes friends with a mindreader who will argue with her in every given possible future. Later, Darkstalker pins her down until she agrees to be his soulmate. CHAPTER TEN: Darkstalker and Clearsight nearly drown when they cleverly go to the raging sea in the middle of a hurricane. Then, they find a half-dead SeaWing who was at the Massacre. He is scared of water now, so they take him to the Queen and throw him in her face. CHAPTER ELEVEN: Fathom is almost killed and for punishment of being an animus he is thrown into exile and his girlfriend is forced to marry someone else. CHAPTER TWELVE: Clearsight argues with her 'BFF,' for five hours before Darkstalker drags Clearsight to his house, shoves a piece of looseleaf paper in her face, and says it's him now. They enchant stuff until Arctic comes in, screams at them, and then Clearsight tells Arctic that he is eventually going to disembowel himself. He takes no notice as he shoves her out the door. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Fathom and Indigo are going on an epic quest to be friends with Darkstalker. Oh, and these two random guards that we never hear from again, Boringclaws and Lazyfish. PART TWO CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Darkstalker gets screamed at by his family and then goes to the palace to meet his new friends. He sees them and immediatly drags them off to kill them. Instead, Indigo tries to kill him but Darkstalker stops her by being charming. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Clearsight's friend forces her to steal humans and then Clearsight saves Listener's sorry life by rescuing her from IceWings. Oh, yeah, the IceWings and NightWings are at war. Was that not already a major detail? Ha, nooooooo. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Fathom and Indigo get lost. Boringclaws and Lazyfish are both yelled at. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Darkstalker gives himself invulnerable scales. This is because he is a coward. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Clearsight steals her teacher's job and then tries to kill Fathom, but covers it up by saying that she is now the Queen's royal seer. Somehow this is true. Then, Darkstalker makes a thing that reads your soul. Clearsight and Indigo are both about to cry when they see how close the males are to tipping over the edge. CHAPTER NINETEEN: Weeks pass, and nothing happens. Suddenly, the dreamvisitors are made and also Foeslayer is captured. CHAPTER TWENTY: Foeslayer was captured by the manic IceWing Queen. Arctic doesn't really care about this, or about his daughter who is in distress. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Darkstalker is going to be evil and kill thousands of IceWings. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Fathom and Clearsight talk. Indigo walks in. Darkstalker accepts a small carved SeaWing from Fathom and then enchants the cup Fathom is drinking out loud, with a horrible spell. Indigo smashes his face and immediately disappears. PART THREE CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Listener screeches at Clearsight about a dragon she said one sentence to. 'I'm going to marry him!' She says, holding Clearsight by the throat. Then, they go to a party. Darkstalker, Fathom and Whiteout are playing a game. Clearsight purposely ruins her BFF's future with Thoughtful. Then, a dragon comes in and tries to kill Darkstalker. Listener cheers until she realizes that since Darkstalker is invulnerable, he survived. The soul reader is used on him and he is almost at his soul's peak. Fathom learns about the looseleaf and then finds the wooden octopus. He wonders why Indigo didn't take it when she evaporated into thin air. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR Darkstalker is mad at Fathom. He goes and finds his evil plotting dad and Arctic announces that his son is an idiot. Whiteout acts strangely normal; she is also wearing a NEW NECKLACE. Hm. Darkstalker finds out that the Queen sent the assassin and heads off to kill her. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE Clearsight is nearly killed by the queen and realizes that she was under Darkstalker's spell all along. She goes to stop him and then finds Fathom and also sees a vision of Whiteout being kidnapped by Arctic. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX Fathom witnesses Darkstalker do several thousand spells and does nothing to stop him. Darkstalker and Arctic have a baby fight before Darkstalker forces his dad under a spell and then makes him remove his daughter's ugly new accessory. Whiteout realizes that she has been acting like a snob. Darkstalker wrote: Enchant Arctic the IceWing to obey my every command, like Fathom does. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN ''' Darkstalker forces Arctic to disembowel himself. Also, Clearsight steals his soul. '''CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT Fathom makes a bracelet be magic. oOoOoOoOo. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Fathom learns that Darkstalker has been using invisible ink, so he puts lemon juice on it and sees all the evil stuff Darkstalker has done. It makes him sad. He realizes that Indigo was trapped inside a piece of wood! He gets her out and they fly away, both pretending to be in love so that there would be a good ending. CHAPTER THIRTY: Darkstalker is put to sleep with a crusty musty and dusty old fashioned sly bracelet. CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Clearsight flies to the LoSt CoNtInEnT. EPILOGUE: Indigo and Fathom have had several million children and are trying to be good parents. They are failing. Indigo incorrectly predicts the future. POST-EPILOGUE: Darkstalker wakes up. No surprise there. That bracelet should've given way two thousand years ago! Really! Category:Books Category:Lord and Savior Category:YES